battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Inocentes
Isla Inocentes is one of the larger, if not the largest map in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The maps geography starts of as an assault on an island, to an assault from the island to the mainland. It features the most Helicopters on 1 map in Rush mode so far, and is most suited to medium to long range engagements. Background The United States Marine Corps began to shift to new tactics, as all attempts to break through to the south of the continent failed; the Russians were too deeply dug-in. An amphibious landing seemed like the only thing that could possibly allow the Marines to land their ground force, and clear out the southern country. The entire endeavour became known as Operation Isla Innocentes. This operation took place during Autumn (Fall), and the colours of the environments called for a drastic change in U.S camouflage: to blend in with the vibrant red, gold and brown landscape. American Situation A Russian Artillery base was the designated target for the Marines. It was designed to prevent any U.S attacking force from coming near the southern shore of South America, so it would had to be taken out before any assault could be made. The Americans were armed to the teeth with UH-60 Blackhawks and naval PB boats. The island blocked the view of the nearby village the Americans desperately wanted as a staging point to move further inland towards the Artillery Base. Failure to take the Artillery base would result in the entire operation shifting in favor of the Russians and potentially the war to also fall in their favour. The Americans needed their Armor Group to advance and the Russian Artillery Base was all that stood in their way. The American Battle Group expected heavy infantry presence along the foothills and a Russian fortification of the island was also predicted. Marine Sniper teams fell into position all along the forested outskirts: the PB boats and Support helicopters were fueled and made ready. Russian Situation The Russians would have to hold their ground at all costs. Spetsnaz units had been deployed to the small island in view of the American Naval siege. They hoped to slow the Americans down at any costs to prevent the capture of the village which would more than likely be used by the Americans as a staging point for the final rush towards the Artillery Base. If the Americans could capture the village then there would be only one final bastion to prevent the American armor group from advancing further into Peru. The Artillery Base was heavily defended with sniper perches all along the base, but this will not stop the Americans for long. Friendly air support was diverted to the area; to come online once the last bastion was hit in hopes of suprising the American infantry. If the Russian defenders could hold the warships at bay long enough then the Americans would be in full retreat. Vehicles on Map: UH-60 Blackhawks(US) Patrol Boats(US) Personal Watercraft(Both) Mi-24 Hind Helicopter(SP) Quad Bikes(Both) U.S. Navy Destroyers (Only seen offshore and launching guided missiles) Rush Equipment Personal Watercraft (US) Patrol Boat (US) UH-60 Black Hawk (US) UAV (US) Quad Bike (US) M3A3 Bradley (US) Mil Mi-24 Hind (RU) KORD (RU) 9M133 Kornet (RU) MCOM Stations: Weapon Area(ALPHA)- Located on the original island, an MCOM station surrounded by a wall and sandbags with some crates next to the waterfront. Shack(BRAVO)- Located down the street from the Weapon Area. An MCOM station enclosed in an open shack in the corner of the island near parked boats. Farmhouse(ALPHA) Loacted on the second island on next to some mountains. Shack 2(BRAVO) Located up the stairs from the street level in a shack next to the stairway. Military Base(ALPHA) Located in a mountain-side military base on the side near the fence. Warehouse(BRAVO) Next to a warehouse across from the base. Attackers Deployment The attackers begin in an open staging area far out from the Island they are attacking, with a raised peninsula between the attacker's deployment and the defender's island. The attackers are given a pair of UH-60 Blackhawks, a UAV, a pair of personal watercraft, and a patrol boat. It is inadvisable for the attackers to stand still at their deployment, even when waiting for a chopper to spawn as the lower area is easily viewed by defending snipers on the side of their island. Island Attackers should make use of the helicopters to drop troops onto the island, as landing via personal watercraft is nearly suicide. The patrol boat is most useful for bombarding the enemy defenses from the sea to eleminate their cover from snipers on the peninsula and the helicopters. Because of the concentration of enemies, landing on the island is inadvisable, and dropping troops from high above via parachute alerts enemies to their presence. The most efficent method therefore is to make a high speed pass at low altitude over the island so defenders do not have time to ready rocket launchers and the troops can be dropped in secrecy. The main defence against helecopters is a heavy machinegun mounted at the back of the island with a 360 degree view to easily destroy the helecopters. Defenders should try to prevent enemies from landing at all costs because they usually then spawn their squadmates making the island difficult to clear once infiltrated. Village When assaulting the Village, the attackers continue to spawn at the Attackers Deployment, so the attackers must organize their forces into waves to prevent being spread too thin. The helicopters are extremely important for assaulting this base because they allow troops to be spawned continuously on the front lines. The most efficent method of defence is to destory all cover for enemy landing forces to allow them to be killed quickly as they land. Final Stand map Image:Islainocentes.jpg|Isla Inocentes Image:Islainocentesrush.jpg|Isla Inocentes Rush Category:BC2 Maps